Runt of A demigod
by BSR
Summary: Percy has grown up. He seems to have a normal life, or at least as normal of a life as a demigod can wish for. He turns 21. He and Annabeth go and celebrate the 5th anniversary of their relationship, as well as Kronos's defeat. They get ambushed. Percy barely survives. This is the story that is continued 30 years later.
1. A loss

A runt of a Demigod

 _ **A/N: Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please DO NOT go ham on me. Nevertheless, a positive review is well accepted, a constructive critic is even better accepted**_ _ **. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO or any other character in this series. I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Percy has grown up. He seems to have a normal life, or at least as normal of a life as a demigod can wish for. He turns 21. He and Annabeth go and celebrate the 5** **th** **anniversary of their relationship, as well as Kronos's defeat. They get ambushed. Percy barely survives. This is the story that is continued 30 years later. (For organizational problems the giant war was not added, although the characters from HOO will appear occasionally)**

I walked down my cabin, full of expectations. My girlfriend, Annabeth, told me to dress in elegant clothes, so, of course, I stroll down Half-Blood Hill in my shorts and my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I ignore the Aphrodite cabin girls who whisper and gossip about this and that. As is begin to see her outline, a grin shapes on my face.

"You told me to dress elegant. Here I am!" I yell, laughing. She punches my arm, which hurts.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain", she orders after I start howling in pain.

I scowl. She knows I hate the nickname she gave me. "Why did you want to see me, Wise Girl".

The murderous glance she gave me compared only to the ones she reserved for monsters, people who touch her drakon sword, and her boyfriend, of course. "Do you not remember" that **FIVE YEARS AGO WE STARTED OUR OFFICIAL RELATIONSHIP!** ". The tone of her voice kind of stopped me from giving a snappy comeback.

I finally snap out of my trance and get over her. She is almost surprised. "If I don't remember wrong we also did a lot of this", I whisper. I lean over her and kiss her slowly. Our tongues cross for one second, before she relents and lets mine in. I could have stayed like this all day, except that I eventually get hungry. Good thing I brought sandwiches. We both eat in silence, until Annabeth lets out a huge, loud, un-Annabeth-ish burp. I start laughing like crazy, while she blushes furiously. It was the happiest I have ever felt.

A loud roar closes my laugh. I take Riptide out of my pocket, Annabeth unsheathes the sword Damasen gave her. And a horde of monsters flows out of the forest. Oh shoot! I forgot: we are out of the camp's protections. Shoot! Annabeth and I share a glance. It's all we need. We run.

'The camp can hold off the monsters' I chant to my self, but I am not sure. The boundaries have already failed once. I do not like the odds.

Running for my life at my date: check. Spoiling my day: check. As incredible as it might seem, we manage to get to camp unharmed. Or at least, that's what I thought. Annabeth coughs, covering her mouth, and I see the unmistakable hole of a pique. "I love you", she whispers. A silent tear runs down my cheeks. Malcom, Annabeth's brother, says in a solemn voice: "We need a drape. A drape for the daughter of Athena".

I wake up, her frozen face's image still vivid in my mind like the day I last saw it alive.


	2. Revenge

**Okay, so this is Percy a few weeks after Annabeth died. He ran away from camp and made a shelter for himself. Italic = thoughts**.

Annabeth POV

I wake up in a white room. A man is staring at me, grinning. "Dad?", I whisper in disbelief. He simply nods, and motions for me to come closer. Suddenly his teeth turn into fangs, his fingernails into claws and his mint breath into a rotten flavour. A laugh breaks through the hell hound's barks. Hades has arrived.

Luke POV

Today Annabeth joined the crew. I was there to welcome the newcomer to Elysium. I did not expect her so soon. When she came, she ignored everyone except me. She slapped me in the face, then _hugged_ me tightly, bursting into tears on my shoulder. I try to comfort her. "He will be fine", I manage in the end.

Percy POV

 _It's time to go hunting, Percy. Hunting for demigods._ Part of me always hated them for not helping her, not helping. Yet how can I hate them, when they were my family for nearly a decade my family? Kill. Save. Destroy. Rebuild. Damage. Heal. The sight of the campers snickering on her corpse is enough to make me decide. No, I will not spare them. They will die. All of them.

A visit to my mom is really appealing. And why not? Just to see her one last time. Then I will go to Camp, kill everybody, then the gods will kill me for what I did. The Gods. It is them I hate the most. I am sure Zeus had nothing to worry about from Annabeth. I worried him. The least ill part of me tells me: _well then, it is your fault_. But I agree with Zeus' decision. I can be most dangerous. Especially when a divinely stupid entity kills my girlfriend. In this exact moment, I change my plan. It is not the camper's fault. It is the gods'. Zeus, Hera, Artemis. Even that bastard of my father. This is why Athena was banished from Olympus, then. She did not agree. Only a unanimous choice could have allowed releasing Hades' hellhounds. It was all planned out. The first thing I am going to do is I am going to go talk with an old friend. I am coming, Tartarus!

 **A.N. Hello, sorry for not updating, but I have been busy with school. Anyway, do You guys want longer chapters or shorter ones?**


End file.
